Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. In some cases, users can utilize their computing devices to view, access, interact, or otherwise engage with content provided via online resources. For instance, by utilizing their computing devices, users of a social networking system or service can engage with multimedia content (i.e., media content) and/or user content provided via the social networking system. In this instance, one user (i.e., a viewing user) can view or access a profile, timeline, wall, or page of another user (i.e., a target user) in order to access information or content associated with the other user.
In some cases, there can be various online resources, such as social networking systems (or services). As such, information associated with a user or other entity can be different at different online resources. For example, an entity (e.g., a user, an organization) can have different accounts for different social networking systems. In some cases, under conventional approaches specifically arising in the realm of computer technology, entity information that is accessible or available (e.g., publicly accessible or available) via one online resource may be different or lacking at another online resource, which can cause inefficiency or inconvenience. As such, conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall experience associated with utilizing, accessing, or otherwise processing information associated with entities, such as information about users.